


Worthy

by Ligan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bi Kara, F/F, Fluff, I bet OOC behaviours here and there, I don't know if there'll be any angst but be ready for a TON of fluff, Immortal Gays 'cause I fucking hate the trope, Introspection, Jess captain of the SuperCorp ship, KaraLena, Mon-Guy gets mentioned but ain't important, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians, WIP, What if?, although Kara is bi imo, cannot grant the same for the straights for I give no fucks, if any of them gets injured rest assured they'll rise up stronger and cooler, still conflicted on ignoring him completely or crushing his feelings with mighty Gay Force, the gays will be fine, very gay Lena, who shall never break up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligan/pseuds/Ligan
Summary: After saving all alien asses at National City, Lena came back to the L-Corp tower. She planned to stay at her office, drowning in work, trying to not to think at what happened for a while. However, somebody had every intention to not leave her alone in such a delicate time.





	1. Kidnapped By A Dream

Everything seemed almost too quiet that evening, like no virus threatened all alien lives, no battle between superheroes and supervillains just happened; like she didn't save the day, bringing her own mother to justice.

And yet there she was: in her aseptic office, feeling a vise inside her chest. Definitely not what you'd expect from someone who saved who knows how many lives in one brilliant move.

Lena sighed: it didn't matter. Whatever she had done, she would have always been alone at the end. That's how being a Luthor worked, after all. She knew that pretty well by now.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, resting a forearm on the desk. She felt exhausted. All she wanted was to get the energy she needed to keep working and get through the night. She didn't want to go home, to rest, because in the second she allowed her mind to wonder, she would have felt that vise getting tighter and all she would have been able to think would have been her mother being in jail because of her. Even though Lillian Luthor had been a terrible mother for her, turning against her didn't feel completely right. Yes, she never loved Lena and yes, she was despicable and insane, but... she was still her family. Well, a crappy member of a crappy family, but still more than what she had before being adopted (and that's math).

It had to mean something. It just had to.

The clock ticked past midnight. Lena's eyes were red for the tiredness, as she kept typing on her personal laptop some notes about a couple of projects, while browsing the latest financial statements of the company at the same time. She took a sip from her cup of black coffee, grimacing a little at the sour taste. She didn't like it, but it was the only thing that could keep her awake and focused.

«C'mon, Lena» she told to herself. «It's gonna be a night like many others: nothing more and nothing less. Just don't mess things up now.»

Without even thinking, she unblocked her phone screen with her thumb, briefly checking for messages and calls. She sighed, too aware that none of those names meant a thing to her. She put her phone back to its place on the desk and turned her head to look at the laptop once again.

«Lena!»

Lena winced on her seat, immediately directing her attention to the owner of the voice. When she saw who just entered into her office, she placed a hand on her chest - both for the shock and the relief.

«Kara, you just scared the hell out of me!»

She barely got the time to get up before finding herself enfolded in a tight hug. Kara's arms were around her waist, her fingers clinging to the fabric of her dress. Lena could feel the warm air of the girl's breath tickling her neck, her scent filling her nostrils. She didn't remember being hugged like that in so long. Actually, she didn't recall a hug like that at all: delicate and yet strong, as if Kara wanted to protect her from being hurt ever again.

For an instant, Lena felt overwhelmed by that contact, but then she composed herself enough to reciprocate the gesture.

«I'm so sorry, Lena.» Kara's voice came out almost as in a whisper, so close to her ear. Lena felt herself shivering. «I'm so sorry.»

With anyone else, in any other circumstance, Lena would have tried to minimize what happened, quickly changing subject, but in that moment with Kara she allowed herself to embrace that connection for a few instants more. Then, loosening a bit the hold, she said: «It's very late, Kara. You shouldn't be here. You should be asleep by now.»

The girl broke away just enough to look into Lena's eyes. The latter smiled tenderly, noticing Kara's glasses being a bit askew thanks to the tight hug. Kara seemed to notice that too, since she freed a hand and immediately adjusted them.

«I had to see you.» Kara took a step back, putting an end to the hug. «I thought I'd found you here.»

Lena tried to hide the disappointment for that separation with a little smile, then lifted her chin and crossed her arms in a more "Luthor like" pose. «Well, that was an easy guess. Still it leaves me perplexed why you came at this hour. I mean, I'm always glad to see you, Kara, I really am, but-»

«I thought you were alone.»

Lena blinked a couple of times at that, but then she gave to the girl another little smile. «Another easy guess. Do you need to tell me something that needs some sort of discretion?»

Kara looked nervous for a second, shifting her weight from foot to foot. «No.»

«No?» Lena was too tired to be confused. Quietly she asked: «Then, what's the matter?»

The girl waited a few instants, then sighed and looked at her with determination. «Have I ever talked with you about my parents?»

Lena's eyes lit up with curiosity at that unexpected question. «No. No, you haven't.»

Kara pointed the couch and they both went to sit. She had a serious look on her face, and her body language betrayed a certain tension. «Obviously, I know you have been adopted, and you know I have a sister.»

«And that your mom was a some kind of lawyer.»

«Yes, that's... that's right. Well, what I haven't told you is that I've... I've also been adopted. From the Danvers, Alex's family.»

Lena wondered about Kara's family since the day she met her sister. She simply thought the two didn't look anything alike, which had been also part of the reason why she had been that surprised to see her into Kara's apartment, not getting the connection between the two. However, she simply thought that maybe Kara's parents had remarried or something like that. She surely wasn't expecting Kara to be adopted.

That confidence made her rethink at all their meetings and the things they said to each other. «I... had no idea, Kara. I'm genuinely sorry.»

Kara shrugged, then tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. «It's okay, ehm... My parents died in a... a fire when I was thirteen. I was fortunate to be adopted by the Danvers, but... it has been tough, you know. Everything I knew was gone and I... I was trying my best to just fit in, but it truly felt like... like I wasn't cut out to be part of it. The more I tried the less seemed working, and it made me feel... utterly alone.»

Lena remained silent, feeling Kara's story inherently close to her. While it was refreshing to know that Kara's comprehension was due to something real and not just mere empathy, she hated to know that the girl had been through that kind of pain. It seemed almost impossible to think that the kind, sunny girl in front of her had experienced so much suffering.

«It took years to... get used to my new reality» continued Kara, without returning Lena's gaze. «Even with Alex - who's the most important person in the universe to me - wasn't always like this. Now we have the strongest relationship, but I do remember how it was back at the time, for both of us.» She made a pause, looking down at her hands. The smile she put on her face appeared bittersweet. «You know, I've always... I've always remembered my parents as these two incredible individuals, who did so much good, who taught me the importance of justice and kindness, but now... now I know that they made some poor choices when they were alive - of the kind you shouldn't take as an example. They made decisions that had great consequences, not only on others, but on me as well. It's hard to accept that somebody you admired for so long, someone you thought never could do wrong, wasn't made just by light.» More softly, she added: «I can't tell if they were good people or not anymore.»

Lena clenched her jaw and looked away, trying to fight back the sadness. It had been the same thing for her with her brother Lex: she loved him, she believed in him, even when everything and everyone was telling her to not to, and now... now he was trying to kill her. Not to mention her mother, who made her feel unwanted and unworthy of love, despite all her efforts to make her pleased.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Kara's hand, gently taking hers, making her look up again. She met those blue eyes, feeling her heart skipping a beat. Kara didn't need to say a thing, her expression was speaking volumes: she understood. In fact, since the day they first met, Kara never seemed to judge her. When Lena said she wanted to make a name for herself outside her family, Kara said she understood, and when she expressed her opinions on the aliens, Kara - despite her personal beliefs - got and respected her point of view. Indeed, Kara hadn't done anything if not trying to understand her and being friendly to her. That was why getting to meet the girl meant so much to Lena: there was no pretending with her. She made her feel like it was okay to be just herself, like she _could be_ enough, and sometimes... sometimes Lena thought that maybe she could have been even more at Kara's eyes.

Obviously, that was just a fantasy.

«I'm telling you this because I know how hard it must have been for you doing what you did today» said Kara, squeezing her hand lightly. «I don't know how much it's worth, but... as your friend... I'm really, really proud of you.»

Lena found herself breathless for a few moments at those words. With teary eyes, she was looking speechless at Kara, heart jumping in her chest. She wasn't expecting anything like that. She wasn't prepared to hear those words, words she surely wasn't used to receive. And they came from Kara, who was there at past midnight just to be sure she was okay after all that had happened.

Lena looked down, noticing that Kara was absently stroking her thumb over the back of her hand, and she felt that vise loosen up to wane away. Five minutes earlier, she was trying her best to stay awake, distracting herself with work, fighting back her emotions. In that moment, all she had felt that day had finally taken control of her, and yet she was feeling...  _lighter_. She didn't know how that could have been possible said the circumstances, but apparently impossible things were the order of the day at National City.

«Thank you, Kara» Lena managed to say. «Hearing this... means more than I can express.» More slowly, and looking intensely at the girl, she added: «You being here means a lot to me.»

Kara smiled brightly at her. «Where else should I be?»

She said it with such simplicity, like her being there in that moment was to take for granted, that once again the other was taken by surprise.

Lena shook her head, laughing a little. «You know, I knew you were out of the ordinary from the moment we first met, but I have to say, Kara: you're absolutely unique.»

Kara seemed alarmed at those words, enough to leave her hand. «W-what do you mean with this?»

«I mean that you're special, Kara» said Lena quietly, but the girl didn't appear reassured at that. «Did I say something wrong?»

«I-... No! No, not at all, I'm just... confused.» Kara wrinkled her nose for a second, her eyes running from a direction to the other, as if she were thinking at the correct way to say something. «I think that I'm very ordinary, I-I don't really understand why you think otherwise.»

Lena found that reaction totally bizarre and yet very amusing. «Why would someone ever want to be considered ordinary? I was making you a compliment!»

«I... Thank you.» For a second it seemed like she was out of objections, but apparently it was only a mirage. «But really, I'm just... _You_ 're the special one, Lena, I-I'm simply a novice reporter. I mean... look at this place! This... This is _insane_! And it's _yours_! You're on top of this!»

«Well, it's not exactly my doing» pointed Lena. «I took the reins of something that already existed. Something that had been through crazy times, and now needs new purposes.»

«And that doesn't sound incredible to you? How many people are actually able to do something like this?»

«If I think about what the word "incredible" stands for, Kara, I look above of this tower» said Lena, briefly raising an eyebrow before adjusting her posture on the couch. Head supported by her hand, she was leaning with an elbow on the backrest, looking more relaxed, but still very tired. «At the sky, where Supergirl flies around.»

That made Kara smile, and look down for a moment while awkwardly setting the glasses on her nose. However, the girl noticed clearly how weary the other was, and she bit her lower lip, nervous about what she was going to say. «You know... I didn't come here just to see you.»

Lena squinted, feeling the confusion making its way in her again. «I hope it's not for an interview or something.»

Kara's eyes widened. «No! No, of course not! I-I didn't even think about... I mean, I'm never,  _ever_ going to exploit something like this for-»

The gentle touch of Lena's hand on her knee managed to interrupt her stammering. «I'm sorry» said softly the girl. «I know you wouldn't do anything like this. I spoke before thinking.»

«It's okay» reassured quietly Kara, understanding that the other didn't mean that assumption at all. «Just... keep in mind that I'd never do that to you. Ever.»

«I know, I was talking out of my ass» sighed Lena, disappointed by her own behavior. «I guess I can get a little bitchy when I'm this tired. Even with the ones I like.»

«Oh, I... I see...» Kara blushed, looking down to avoid Lena's gaze. «S-so!» she stammered, after a moment of silence. «Ms. Luthor: it's time for you to know the heart of the reason why I'm here.» She made a pause to get Lena's full attention. «I'm going to kidnap you.»

Lena raised both her eyebrows, looking surprised and amused. «To kidnap me?»

«Yes.»

«Well, that's bold» Lena smiled sardonically. «Kidnapping the CEO of the L-Corp... And I thought you were so pure and innocent.»

«A part that I played to dispel any suspicion» nodded smugly Kara.

Lena couldn't help but chuckle: picturing Kara being all sneaky was simply hilarious. «You assured my friendship and then struck. Congratulations, I'm impressed!»

«Thank you, thank you.»

«Then, where are you gonna take me? If I may ask.»

Kara's face lit up, and she exclaimed enthusiastically: «To my place!»

If Lena were having a drink in that moment, she surely would have spit it everywhere at that one. «W-what?»

«Yeah, it's Thanksgiving, after all!» Kara's tone sounded light and excited. «Well, not properly 'cause it's past midnight, but whatevs.»

Lena felt incredibly awake in that moment. Was Kara really inviting her? At night? At her apartment? She was obviously missing something. «I'm sorry, Kara, I don't think I get what you mean with that. You want me to come over to your place... _now_?»

«Yes!» Noticing the complete confusion of the other, the girl added: «Okay, let me explain. Point one: I don't want you to stay here. You don't get to work 'till morning, that's nuts.» Lena giggled a bit, but Kara wasn't finished. «Point two: I forbid you to be alone! You had a tough, unpleasant day; being all by yourself would just make you feel sadder, and that's not allowed!» Now the girl was looking at her tenderly, shaking slowly her head. «Point three: this Thanksgiving has been  _crazy_ from the start to the end, and I don't want it to end this way. If you come with me, we will still have a chance to save it!» Lena was observing her, still smiling, and in order to escape her gaze Kara added: «We might as well cheat a bit, but hey, it's the result the one that counts...»

«I don't know what to say» hesitated Lena, although wanting already to accept the invitation.

Kara leaned a little forward: her eyes were bright and full of hope. «Then just say "yes".»

Easy to say that having to decide between a) staying awake all night, alone in her office, dying for the tiredness and feeling heavy for the sadness, and b) getting to go with Kara, the girl for which she was quickly falling for and had already made go away part of her pain just by coming to see her, wasn't the hardest choice Lena had to make in her life. Truth is, she needed that. She needed so badly to get away from that place, to be in the company of someone real, someone that didn't want anything from her but what she wanted to offer. Kara was like that with her, and Lena had no reason to say no. «I guess it's unwise to protest with a kidnapper.»

From the way in which Kara's expression lit up, it was evident that she took that as a "yes". «Then let's elude the surveillance and get out of here!»

«Shouldn't this be the work of the kidnapper and not of the kidnapped?» had to comment Lena, while getting up.

«Oh, please» snorted Kara, looking like someone who knows it best. «It's 2016: catch up.»

Lena faked offense. «Are you calling me a retrograde?»

She only got a shrug and a grin as a response.

 

They took Lena's car to go to Kara's apartment (more precisely _one_ of her car _s_ ) since somebody wasn't really a fan of the public transports. Kara had to talk all the way home to keep Lena awake, but she would probably have done it even if it wasn't needed. Lena was sure that she would have enjoyed both scenarios: it was her favorite reporter talking after all.  
Once they got to their destination, Lena was seriously fighting to keep her eyes open - unlike Kara, who was telling her about some episode happened at CatCo that week. The girl was gesturing something that seemed the fall of a liquid on the ground, but Lena couldn't say what that was about.

«It was  _all over_ the parquet, a true disaster, and we all had a moment of complete panic 'cause we're not used to James' new, chill regime, so our collective gut reaction was: "Someone is gonna get fired!"»

«Mhm...»

«I swear, we all looked to each other trying to spot who was the one we had to say goodbye to, and it took us a good minute to remember that we were fine!»

«Yeah, I see.»

Kara turned to look at her guest: after taking off her coat, she kept standing close to the door and hadn't moved a muscle ever since she entered the apartment. Her face, although beautiful as always, betrayed how much exhausted she was, at the point where she wasn't able to pay attention to a single word Kara was saying to her.

«Ahh, crap, I'm sorry: you're tired and I'm keeping you awake with my annoying gab» giggled nervously Kara, a bit embarrassed for noticing it with such a delay.

«Oh no, please, you're not-» Lena immediately felt guilty for not being as present as she should have, making the girl think she was doing something wrong. «You're not annoying, trust me. I would love to hear more, it's just...»

«That you need to rest» completed Kara, understanding the situation. «Of course you do. I'm so sorry I kept you awake, I... Look, just come with me.» She took Lena's hand - who was too tired to protest and probably wouldn't even if she wasn't - and started leading the girl to the bedroom. Kara's bed looked way cozier than what it felt in reality, but even the pavement would have worked just fine for Lena in that moment.

«I'm sorry to be such a terrible guest» murmured the girl, her eyes barely focusing the surroundings. She found herself lying on that bed without even knowing when she got on it: did Kara help her? Where did her shoes go? «I'll make it up to you, I promise.»

«Nah, no need for that.» Kara got under the blanket, lying next to Lena, who realized only in that moment that they were going to sleep in the same bed. «But if you really insist, I'd rather sleep on the other side, actually.»

Lena was very weary, but not weary enough to ignore Kara's smile and the warmth of her body so close to hers. She gulped, losing sight of the reason why she was in that bed in the very first place and being tempted to get even closer to the girl. She still managed to say: «I'm too tired to move, so... You sure you want me to change side?»

Kara sighed, looking like she was indeed pondering that question. «I'm afraid I must insist, Ms. Luthor: the right side is my side.»

«Ahh, you're one of those who always want to be right» chuckled Lena, crossing her arms over her chest. «I see. Well, you'll have to make me.»

«I imagined you were gonna say so.» Kara got on her knees, rubbing her hands. The other raised an eyebrow at the strange look on her face. «You gave me no choice.»

Lena burst out laughing, finding herself under Kara's attack: the girl was tickling her and had zero intentions to stop until she got what she wanted.

«No no no, hahaha, stop, please!» Lena was trying to block Kara's hands, but the girl was way stronger than what she suspected her to be, and she was too exhausted to fight back. «Please, hahaha, please, I beg you!»

«Say you surrender!»

«No!»

«Ohoh, we have a fighter! Luckily I have the  _whole_ night!»

Why didn't that sound like a threat at all, wondered Lena, but she already knew the answer and it was pretty simple. Breathlessly and with teary eyes from the laughter, the CEO of the L-Corp finally said: «Fine, you won, I surrender! Haha, I give up, you won!»

Needless to say that Kara looked very satisfied at that, but the other didn't mind at all. «Good girl. Now move, please!»

«I still can't!» Lena was trying to catch her breath, her cheeks hurting from the smiling. She couldn't remember the last time that happened to her. «If I had any energies left, you just took them away.»

Kara snorted, for a second a little bit discouraged. Lena found her expression the cutest thing she had never seen. «I guess I'll have to go with plan B, then.»

«What's plan-»

Lena didn't get to finish the question, since Kara passed over her and from the edge of the bed she said: «Mhm... Yep, I'm gonna make you roll a little.»

«Are you joking?»

«Tsk, no. Ready?»

«Uhm... I guess?»

Kara made the girl roll a couple of times to get her on the left side of the bed. Lena couldn't help but giggle during the process: she couldn't believe at the crazy night she was having. She wouldn't be able to even imagine of the things that were happening to her since Kara came to the L-Corp. It was more than unusual, it was a complete other reality, where she could leave her sorrows behind and just run away with an incredible girl that could make her laugh even after a day like that; a universe where nothing was planned and that wasn't making her feel scared. It was a world where she was allowed to look at Kara the way she was looking at her in that moment, without the fear to dare too much. That girl... who was giggling like a teenager at a sleepover while crawling on the mattress to get once again under the blanket, finally at her favorite spot. How could that moment belong to her reality? To her life? She probably fell asleep on her desk at work and that was all a dream. She hoped she remembered it once awakened.

«Oh yes, now my perspective is fixed» commented with a pleased sigh Kara.

«You're perspective?»

«Yeah, my... I mean, I'm very used to this side of the bed.»

«As a reporter, shouldn't you give a shot to each point of view?»

Kara turned her head to look at her. After couple of seconds, she turned again, looking at the ceiling. «I guess you're right. Hah!»

«What?»

«I just remembered something Cat told me, about leaving my comfort zone.»

Lena smiled at her thoughtful expression, wondering where her mind was leading her. «Sweet, but you're not gonna have the left side back, honey.» Kara busted out laughing at that, turning to look at her and then laughing even louder. Lena couldn't help but laugh a little too, watching Kara's glasses bend against the pillow. She reached out to take them off, so that Kara could laugh without risking to break them - the girl would have taken them off anyway, eventually. Lena was surprised when Kara stopped laughing at that gesture, but she was turned in order to put them on the bedside table, so she couldn't see her expression. Before getting back to Kara, the latter turned off the lights and they both found themselves in the dark.

«Well, it's time to rest now» said Kara with a sigh that maybe seemed a bit forced. «Goodnight, Lena.»

«Goodnight, Kara.»

Lena thought that she would have had some problems getting to sleep having the blonde lying just next to her, but luckily she was already half dead for the tiredness. With the image of Kara's smile in her mind, she soon fell asleep.

 

«Mhmm...» mumbled Lena, wrinkling her nose. She got the sensation that it was morning, but not the hour of the morning she was used to get up. Did the alarm on her phone even ring?

She moved a little, still not ready to find out the truth, but she encountered some resistance. She frowned, feeling confused. She then realized that there was something pressed to her, and a weight on her hip. Her eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't a "something", but a  _someone_. She quickly looked around, remembering where she was and what happened that night. She blushed, not knowing what to do since Kara apparently hugged her in the sleep. Despite how tempting it was the idea of staying like that some more, she knew that it really wasn't the case. She so tried to move Kara's arm and shivered when the girl grumbled in response, tightening her hold on her. She was feeling Kara's nose against the back of her neck, and that alone was making things _way_ harder. Lena knew she couldn't just wait for Kara to wake up (for many different reasons), so she was determined in solve that situation as quick as possible. She tried to move Kara's arm again, and this time she got lucky. Once the hug was loose, she only needed to carefully make some distance between her and the Sleeping Beauty. Kara moved a little, but she didn't wake up as Lena hoped. Once sat on the edge of the bed, Lena took a look to Kara's sleeping face, but unfortunately she had a few strands of hair covering it. Lena was tempted to fix them behind her ear, but where would she have found the strength to leave that bed, then? She mentally listed that as "bad idea" and walked away from the bedroom.

She didn't know when and where exactly she left her things that night, but she knew that she needed to get her hands her phone in the first place. She tried with the handbag without success, then she thought that it was probably in the coat. Luckily, she was right, so she unblocked her phone and goggled at the insane amount of missed calls, unseen messages and so on. It was the first time she was unavailable for a little while and they had to pull up that kind of chaos?  _Drama queens_.

«Fuck it» she snorted, turning it off. She damn deserved a few moments more of peace, after all.

Kara's apartment looked very nice. Surely nicer than hers, since it appeared just cold as her office at the L-Corp. Instead, that place was... like Kara: bright and warm. It wasn't a surprise if she was feeling so at ease in such a welcoming environment. Still, Lena wasn't sure if staying there, waiting for Kara to wake up, or sneak out and face what would have been a very heavy, unpleasant day. Obviously she wanted to stay, but she didn't want to take advantage of Kara's hospitality either, and she also feared that being with the girl even for a short time more would have made practically impossible to leave.

She was pondering what was the best move to make when she heard of footsteps getting closer. «Morning.»

 _Crap_.

What else is there to think when somebody you already consider absolutely beautiful doesn't even make you the courtesy to look just a bit less flawless once just woken up?

Kara was balancing on one foot on the doorway to the living room: tousled hair, two sleepy gems behind the glasses and a little, gentle smile lightning up her face. If somebody ever asked to themselves if dreams can escape the night, Lena was looking directly in the eyes of the answer.

«Morning yourself» she said, reciprocating the smile of the other. «I hope I didn't wake you up.»

«Nah, it was the cold waking me up.»

«The cold?»

«Yeah, I woke up 'cause I felt cold.» She sighed, covering her mouth with a little of delay, which was a bit funny. «Doesn't that ever happen to you?»

Lena looked away to hide the blushing on her face. Of course Kara felt cold, since she was sleeping tight to her and she went away. «From time to time.» She turned to look at her and they just kept awkwardly glancing at each other without speaking for a while. Lena didn't know what to do or say, so she went for the most logical and fair thing that came up in her mind. «Thanks for last night, Kara. For everything you've done for me: coming to the L-Corp, hosting me here...»

«Ah, no, don't mention it» interrupted her Kara, with a nonchalant gesture of the hand and a little giggle. «It was complete selfishness: who wouldn't want to have their first sleepover with Lena Luthor? C'mon!»

Lena smiled, but she found herself very surprised by that last sentence of the girl. «You never had a sleepover?»

« _Well_...» Kara got closer, her bare foots making a rhythmic sound similar to droplets on the wooden floor. She scratched her head, looking uncomfortable. «I've never... got the chance to do one with...» she bit her lower lip, sighting and keeping her eyes on a point of the room behind Lena «anyone.» Changing the weight from foot to food, she looked up to encounter Lena's eyes. «Kids at school didn't like me, so.»

Lena remembered the "sleepovers" she had when she was a kid. They weren't sleepovers at all, but more like supervised social training. It wasn't funny, it was stressful and awkward, so she could lightheartedly say that those had not been sleepovers at all. Such a shame that at her first, real one she had been that tired.

Lena raised her chin and said: «Fuck them.»

«W-what?»

«Yeah, fuck them.» Lena made a shrug. «You're great, their loss.»

«Aww, thank you!» said Kara, briefly pattering her shoulder. «It was a long time ago, anyways.» She passed alongside her, towards the kitchen. «So! What would you like for breakfast?»

That question made Lena's heart die a little: as much as she wanted to stay - and she  _really_ wanted to -, she knew she couldn't, especially that day. She had to go and talk to the police, deal with the chaos of the news about "the scandal" performed by her and her mother the day before, set up a meeting with the rest of her collaborators to decide their position on the matter... She couldn't just disappear for a whole day. Not that day and probably not ever if she wanted to change the reputation of the company.

Again, it was a dog chasing its tail: being a Luthor meant to be alone (and deal with crap on daily basis). It was just the way it was.

«Actually, Kara, I...»

«I know, I know: we probably past breakfast time.» From the things she was taking, Lena deducted that Kara was pitching the ingredients to make pancakes. «I get it, but I'm  _starving_. I need breakfast, and you look like someone who also needs breakfast, so th-»

«I can't stay.»

Kara stopped what she was doing. «Oh...»

 _Yeah... oh_. It was hardly a word, but it made Lena's heart sink. «I'm sorry, Kara, I... I'd love to stay, but it's already late and there are several matters that require my presence today.»

For a few instants the girl didn't do or say anything; then she continued preparing breakfast, but slower. «I see...» She gave Lena a tiny smile, looking at her over her shoulder. «I guess the authorities would have found out of my evil plan to kidnap you sooner or later, huh?»

Lena returned the smile, although with difficulty. «I don't know how, said your mad ninja's skills.»

Kara laughed at that, and for a second Lena felt less guilty with herself, but she knew that smile the girl put on her face was just her being polite, while Lena actually managed to make her feel sad. «I'll let you go, then» said Kara, leaving the preparation to turn to the other, with a more felt smile on her face. «If you need anything, just pick up the phone, okay? I'm always here for you.»

«Thanks, same goes for you.»

«Alright... See you next time, then.»

Lena let go a little giggle, since Kara apparently was about to say goodbye to her from the living room. «Yes, well... I still have to grab my stuff, Kara.»

«Oh, shoot, you're right!» exclaimed Kara, giving to herself a pat on the forehead. She quickly looked around, at times thinking out loud, trying to remember where she put Lena's stuff that night. Once she found everything, she gave it all to Lena and waited for her to put on her shoes and coat; then she went to open the main door for her, just to immediately close it again 'cause the air of the hall was freezing cold.

«No no, don't worry: I'm gonna open it myself» told her Lena, watching the girl shivering. Kara stammered an "okay" in response, so it was really the time for Lena to leave. Before that, however, she leaned forward and kissed Kara on the cheek. After all, she was a Luthor: they weren't used to be left empty-handed. «Thanks again. I'll see you soon, I hope.»

«S-sure!» stuttered Kara. It wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or the kiss, but the pink on her face looked like an answer. Rubbing nervously her arm, she added: «Very soon.»

Lena smiled at her, then left the apartment without looking back to see the girl closing the door. In the second she heard the sound of the lock, she felt that vise tighten around her heart once again.

At each step she was making, that was putting more distance between her and the girl, that vise was getting worse, but she still managed to get to the parking lot and enter into her car. Her phone's battery was practically dead due to all the missed calls and messages - which was hilarious since in theory it was designed to last abut three days without charger -, and still vibrating at new ones. She didn't even look at it, still trying to delay the inevitable. She turned on the car and drove until the exit of the parking lot, but she stopped before hitting on the road. She furrowed her forehead, while nervously patting the steering wheel with the thumb and slowly biting her lip. Less than a minute after, she had her phone in her hand and she was making a call. The person on the other line picked up at the forth ringing.

«Why, hello there!» giggled Kara, making Lena feeling better already. «Did you, uhm... forget something?»

«Yes. Yes, I did.»

«Ahh, I'm sorry: I thought I gave you all your things ba-»

«I have plans for Christmas already.»

«-ck, but if... W-wait, what?»

Lena took a deep breath. «I have plans for Christmas already. Nothing family related, obviously. It's all about the L-Corp.»

«O... Okay...»

«Charities, several launches for our products, that kind of jam.»

«Wow, that... does sound pretty neat!»

«Yeah, I... I surely hope so.» Lena licked her lips, waited a couple of seconds and then said: «I have nothing settled for New Year's Eve, though. Would you like to spend it with me?»

Nothing came out from her phone for a few instants after that question. She thought she dared too much, but before she could apologize and retract the invitation, Kara's voice tickled her ear: «I'd love to.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think (as many others reasonably do) that it's crazy that Lena didn't get any thanks, or apology, or comfort, or all of these very sensed things. When the episode was over, I was like: "Okay, but... a scene is clearly missing". I so decided to make my own version of that ending, but the result is something much more articulated than my original idea (which was just a short, one-shot thing and nothing more).  
> This is not my first language, so I bet some mistakes can be found, but said that I wasn't expecting to be even remotely able to write a fic all in English, I can safely say that I'm proud of myself.  
> Thanks for reading this, leave a comment if you like and let me know if you want to read more of this fic!
> 
> Have the nicest day/night <3.


	2. Shoot For The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't stop thinking about what happened between her and her best friend that night of Thanksgiving and tries to make some sense out of it, although there isn't much to untangle after all.
> 
> In the end, the answer lays in her heart.

It was finally Christmas at National City.

Kara was celebrating with her loved ones at her place - which somehow was always the chosen location by everyone to get reunited. They had to lengthen the table in order for everyone to have a seat, and that alone was a warming thought for Kara: only about a year before it was just her, Alex, Eliza, Winn, James and J'onn, and that table was enough to make them all comfy. Lately, their family had expanded, and that was the most precious Christmas' gift.

The formation of the seats was obviously a bit different, but Kara had still hers next to Eliza - who was at the head of the table. At her right there was Maggie instead of Winn, and beside the latter, obviously, there was Alex. Kara was so glad her sister had finally found her dimension and was feeling more free to be herself: she never looked more happy. Naturally, there have been some ups and downs, but after finding out the truth about Supergirl's identity and made peace with Alex, Maggie and her decided to make it official and Alex told the rest of the gang about it. The reactions have been quite funny, Kara had to say - a bit of embarrassment from Winn and James -, but none of them had been bad. They all wished her well and promised to behave at their best with Maggie. Nevertheless, they still managed to make it weird a couple of times, but what else there was to expect from such elements? Still, Kara and Alex decided that it was a good idea to let Maggie sit between the two of them, just to make her feel more at ease - and partially protect her from the guys. It wasn't like they didn't trust their good intentions, they simply didn't trust them in the practical application of those.

At the other head of the table, there was J'onn. The Martian Man was talking with Alex and her girlfriend about their respective jobs, and while he was arguing about why the DEO was excelling in many different areas, he let slip away a bunch of classified informations which left Maggie very satisfied - they would have had her to sign a ton of paper after that day. Alex had been damn right: the girl was undoubtedly really smart.

At J'onn's right, Winn seemed to be having an incredibly nerdy conversation about who-even-knows-what with James, and they sounded very passionate about it. Kara was pretty sure that those two were keeping something from her and she had already made a mental note to find out what kind of shenanigans they were up to. She hoped it was just a talk about superheros or videogames. Or both.

As for Mon'El - sat in front of her, next to Winn -, he was having an... interesting chat with Eliza, about Daxam and their customs and traditions. None of that was something Kara was enthusiastic to hear, but Eliza kept asking questions and telling to the guy about how things worked on Earth, explaining to him the correct way to behave from case to case. Kara wasn't sure the guy could fully understand what she was trying to teach him, but at least he was paying attention for once and that definitely counted as an improvement.

The atmosphere was carefree and joyful: the food was great, the company was even greater and everyone was having a good time. However, Kara couldn't help but feeling that something was missing - or, to be more exact, someone.

It had been a good while since the night of the Thanksgiving. The fuss that came from Lillian Luthor's arrest had been fueled to excess by the media: the comments had been harsh and a lot of them had been focused on Lena - despite being the one who assured everyone's safety against that worrying threat. The girl received plenty of hate: there were people who had doubts on her and now trusted her intentions, but others had seen her stance against her mother a symptom of a pattern that had been performed before by her brother, who had a conflictual relationship with their father - which led to nothing good. There was even a not so uncommon theory among the residents of National City claiming that what happened was all part of a studied plan to assure their trust.

Kara and her hadn't the chance to spend some time together in peace since everything quickly went downhill at Lillian's trial. When Metallo freed her, rumors spread like fire and the connections between that and Lena were almost immediate. Kara refused to believe that she was somehow part of some insane evil plan, but that didn't seem to count even at the eyes of her friends and family. It had been tough to see Lena so hurt and reassigned to be seen as the villain when Maggie took her to jail, and it had been even harder since Kara was the only one trying to find out the truth about it all. When Winn finally decoded the incriminating video about Lena stealing the kryptonite, revealing that in reality it was Cyborg Superman, it was almost too late for the girl: her mother and Metallo made her escape and brought her to some secret facility hidden in the mountains and Metallo's kryptonite, already unstable by then, got critical. Kara came to save her as Supergirl, risking her own life and bringing both of them to safety just in time, but it had been a close one.

Later on, Kara went to see Lena at the L-Corp tower, where the two of them shared an... _interesting_ _moment_ , together. It would be a lie to say that Kara didn't feel like something happened between them during that Thanksgiving night, something that strengthened their bond, but... she still felt like it was just that: they got to know each other a bit better and that was it. I mean, that  _had_ to be it... right? They had a very tough day, they cheered themselves up by being in each other's company for the night; the morning after Lena had to leave and not long after she left she called Kara to invite her to spend the night with her at New Year's Eve. Nothing more than that, very simple. Then... why did she feel like it wasn't so simple? Why did she feel like... opening up to Lena about her past, being under that look of hers the whole night, feeling like something just broke when the girl had to leave and then getting that call, that hesitant proposal that made her shiver for a second and to which she couldn't help herself but saying yes, wasn't just something that happened to her and she could easily wash away from her thoughts? To be completely frank... it was all she could think about.

All of that _did_ happen. Kara knew it, she felt it, but she couldn't get her head around it. She kept thinking and thinking about it, then back to her first meeting with Lena, to all of what they shared with each other ever since, and everything was pointing to that night, a night she wished it had no end. She kept telling to herself that she surely was misreading everything, that she was overthinking way too much, but when Lena filled her office with flowers after the whole "Luthor vs. Luthor" thing and when she went to meet her as Kara, trying really hard to not think about the confusion she had in her head and heart, everything in Lena's eyes was telling her that something _did_ change between them. It really didn't feel like she was overthinking it that much.

«Hello, Kara. Are you with us?»

Kara shook away those thoughts and turned to look at the playfully inquisitive look of her sister. She smiled, shrugging a little. «Of course I am, you silly! Where else should I be?»

«I don't know, you tell us» said James, leaning forward by leaning on the table.

For a second Kara wondered if they knew... but she immediately pushed away that idea, labelling as pure paranoia. There was only one psychic at that table and it was J'onn, so there was nothing to worry abo-.

Kara's eyes widened at the realization.  _Shoot, J'onn is a psychic!_ She looked at his direction, but he seemed very focus on what he was eating. Was he doing it on purpose? To dispel any suspicion? She squinted, taking a bite to a piece of bread and sending to the man a distrustful look.  _Clever, J'onn_ , she thought. _Very clever_.

«Kara?»

This time it was Mon'El the one asking for her attention, as he seemed genuinely concerned. How many other times was she going to zoom out from that room? Everything was f-... Everything was FINE!

«What? I'm here, I'm present!»

«You seem thoughtful.»

«I'm just»  _thinking about someone that I wish was here_  «a bit tired, I guess.» Noticing the concern spreading on everyone's faces at her words, she quickly added: «But I'm fine! I'm loving being with y'all, guys! Really!»

«Is there something troubling you, sweetie?» asked her Eliza. Her voice sounded calm, but Kara could tell from the look on her face that she was a bit worried too.

All that preoccupation made her feel incredibly guilty and ungrateful: she was having a good time with the people she cared the most about, why couldn't that be enough? It had to be enough.

She wanted to tell them that nothing was troubling her, that everything was fine, but she caught a lingering look from J'onn that made her rethink about what she was going to say. «I... Yes, actually there is something.» All the attention was on her now.  _Rao, save me_. «It's a silly thing, really, but... I just hadn't the chance to wish a merry Christmas to a friend and... I think I won't feel completely OK until I do.»

«Well, if it's just that why don't you get up and call your friend, honey?» Eliza seemed a lot reassured by the fact that it wasn't anything serious. How could anyone blame her said the kind of crazy family she had? «We won't go away in the meanwhile, you know.» 

At first, Kara opened her mouth to say that she didn't know if she could do that, if her friend would have been up for a call, if it was the case after all, but in the end... Eliza was right. Why couldn't she simply call her? What could have possibly gone wrong? Plus, she really wanted to talk to her, even just from the phone, and she wasn't going to calm down until she heard from the her.

«You know what? Thanks, Eliza: I think I'm gonna do that!»

That said, she got up and went out in the hall outside her apartment. She didn't close the door behind her, but walked a little to put some distance between her and the noise of her family and friends, who kept chatting and laughing while she was away. She was feeling so nervous for some reason, as if she knew how that simple action of calling the girl was going to mean something to her.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone and scrolled down the names until she found Lena's. A futile action, since she had her number saved as one of her favorite contacts, but in that moment she wasn't thinking straight (not at all, to be completely candid). It took her what it felt like centuries to finally press call, and when she finally did her heart started jumping in her chest like crazy.

One ring... Two rings... Three rings...

She wasn't gonna answer, was she? Kara almost hoped she didn't, since she was freaking out.  _Stay calm, Kara. Please, just stay... relaxed. It's just a call. You're calling your friend. That's it. It's completely normal and fine. You're fine_.

Four rings...

There was no way she was gonna answer the phone, so why was she losing her mind over it? Wait, was that sweat on her hands?  _Breathe in and breathe out... Breathe in and breathe..._

«Hey, Kara!»

 _... Oh golly_.

«H-hi, Lena!»

There were no words. She made the call, she panicked for no reason and she sounded like a total idiot. What a champ.

«I was just thinking about you!» Lena's voice sounded distant. She was in some crowded place and there were people talking around her, but Kara still caught the amused note in her tone. «What a coincidence, right?»

Kara felt like she was blushing already: they were thinking about each other at the exact same time... That couldn't be the right way to start the conversation. Not if she planned on keeping it together for as long as possible and not sounding like a fool. «Yeah... What a coincidence!»

«What did you say?» Lena's voice was higher, but her words were still hard to catch. Apparently, it was the same for Kara.

«I said what a coincidence!» She hoped her neighbors weren't going to protest for the volume of that conversation. 

«Hang on a sec, I'm gonna go somewhere quieter!»

«Alrighty!»

After a bunch of seconds where Kara could hear people talking through the speakers, at times addressing Lena as well - who politely dismissed any attempt of a conversation -, but mostly just chatting close to the girl, she heard the sound of a closing door.

«Ahh, here we go!» sighted Lena, not without a certain degree of relief. «I swear, you'd think you wouldn't want to kill people at a charity event, but trust me, you so do.»

Kara couldn't help herself but laugh at that. «How's that possible?»

There was a click of the tongue on the other side of the line. «Well, they're just a bunch of conceited hypocrites who like to clean up their conscience by going to events like this and pretend that they give a fuck about the cause they're supposed to be supporting.» Kara could hear her take a sip of something - knowing her, it must have been red whine - before adding, with a more playful tone: «But I need their money, so I invite them anyways.»

«To take away _all_ their money, huh?»

«Oh yes. One charity at the time.»

They both giggled and Kara thought to herself that she had been a stupid for worrying: everything was fine, everything was great, she should have called sooner.

«So... Why the call?»

Or maybe not.

«I...» _wanted to know how things are between us_  «just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas!»

 _Idiot_.

«Merry Christmas to you, Kara.» Why did her voice sound so soft all of the sudden? «Is there... anything else you wanted to tell me?»

She really didn't want to misread things, but it felt like there was some hesitation from Lena's part, mixed with something else, like... anticipation? Could it be possible that Lena Luthor, the CEO of the L-Corp, just gave her a cue?

«I...» Kara took a deep breath. «I wanted to hear from you. It's... It's been a while since we had a proper chat. With everything that happened, I mean.»

«Yeah, I feel you.»

Kara could tell that she really meant that comment.

«I mean, it's been pretty insane recently» continued Lena, pitching the bridge of her nose. «I barely got any sleep, actually.»

«No way! It's super duper important for a person to get the right amount of sleep!»

«It's fine, Kara. Plus, I'd rather work until my brain fries than tormenting myself over all that has happened.»

Actually, she could relate to that. There was...  _a lot_ going on in her life too. For instance, she was having these very inconvenient feelings for her best friend. That was a thing that was happening. Rao, could she get through a day without having a heart attack?

«I wish things were different» Kara said, almost whispering. «I wish... I wish you were here.»

_Wait, what?_

Kara couldn't believe herself. Did she really just say that? Did she _actually_ say that? She immediately started to freak out over the... whatever- _that_ -was, and the long pause that followed her words surely didn't help her to feel better about it.

«I wish I was there too.»

That made her lose a heartbeat. Or, more likely, a bunch.

Lena's words felt so sincere and tender, it filled Kara's chest with this fizzling, warm feeling that made her smile from ear to ear. In that moment she didn't care about determining the "if"s and the "why"s. No interest in questioning anything. She, quite simply, was feeling happy.

«Are you having a good time?» Lena asked, after a few moments.

«Yes» sighed the blonde in relief, tilting her head. The smile that was curling her lips wasn't gonna leave her anytime soon. «I am now.»

 

Almost a week later, Kara was back in Panic Land.

Her and Lena were exchanging texts every day at any given occasion since Christmas, calling each other whenever they had the chance, and it was all very... nice. OK, it was great, but also different from before. I mean, they were talking about the usual stuff, but they always seemed to tap into more... profound topics every time and without shying away from them. For an example, in a chat about work and all, Lena could say something and Kara would pick up that she was getting sad over the thought of her mom and all the things that happened, so she would ask her about it and Lena would actually open up to her. Same thing reverse scenario: Lena would sense that Kara was trying to be all positive and cheerful while, in fact, stressing about a ton of stuff and she would insist until the girl stopped being dismissive, so that Kara could vent a little - something she agreed she  _really_ needed to do more often. Not only that: every time they were ending a call or saying goodnight to each other, there was always this long moment of indecision, as if neither of them wanted to let go the other, even if it was just for a little while. And the tone had changed too. Rao, if it had changed! It wasn't that light "Haha, alrighty, goodnight Lena!" of before anymore. Nuh uh. It was a nervous, shy, a bit embarrassed "So, uh... I guess, we... call it a night? Goodnight, Lena. It was... It was very lovely to talk to you". Kara thought she was mistaken a couple of times, doubting her own senses, but it was too evident that Lena's tone had changed as well: her voice was constantly getting into this lower, tender, warm range while she was saying things like "I've been missing your voice" or "I can't wait to see you". Kara was waking up as a blushing mess and she was going to sleep as a blushing mess, as Lena's voice and texts were the first and last things she was listening to and seeing, and it felt... it felt amazing.

And that's why she was panicking so bad.

Kara couldn't figure herself out. Nor Lena, for that matter. And what was going on between them. It wasn't like any of the two had said something like "Oh, by the way, I think I have feelings for you", it was all pretty platonic. Right? Plus, who even knew if they had feelings for each other at all? Kara didn't know the first thing about what she was feeling! Well, apart from the fact that it felt pretty great and she hadn't felt like this sinc-... well, ever, actually! And that she was thinking about Lena  _all the time_ , and how much she was missing seeing her, and hugging her, and sleeping with her- I-I-I MEAN NEXT TO HER, SHE WAS MISSING SLEEPING NEXT TO HER (yes, this sounds so much better);  and Lena was so sweet and gentle, Kara seemed to never have enough of her: of her voice, her laugh, that fantastic mind of hers...

She lost her train of thoughts. What was she thinking again? Oh yeah! Things were platonic between them and Kara wasn't sure if what she was feeling was anything but a... strong, unexpected totally something else than lov- uh, the great affection she had for Lena. And about Lena: maybe she was being so nice 'cause Kara had been there for her in such a delicate time and that's it. Maybe what she was feeling was nothing but a strong bond, a great trust, a welcoming sense of comfort and ease with her and nothing more than that. Oh jee, that made so much sense! Yeah! Yeah...

_Mhm..._

Somehow that prospect didn't make her feel wonderfully. Despite her best efforts to dodge all the confusing emotions and thoughts she was having, Kara hoped that Lena was feeling the same way about what was going on between them. Every time she was doubting her instinct, she thought about Lena asking her to spend New Year's Eve with her. That memory was... Lena's voice when she asked her... The way she asked her... There were no words. She would have totally convinced herself that it was NOT a date, but then... the whole saving thing happened... and the office thing and exchanging looks happened... and the flowers... She still had some of them around her apartment.

«Fuck!»

«Woah, where does that come from?»

Kara's eyes widened as she turned to look at her sister's face, quickly shaking her head. «Oh, no no no! Sorry, Alex! I wasn't talking to y- I-I was just... I was just thinking about something.»

It was late evening and they were at Kara's place, watching a Tv show on Netflix. Both comfy on the couch, a cozy, warm blanket covering their legs and between them a huge bowl of pop-corns that Kara had neglected completely.

«You've been doing an awful lot of that lately» Alex commented, with a sigh. She was leaning on the armrest with the elbow, head sustained by the hand, her fingers lazily intertwining locks of hair around them. She was looking at Kara obliquely, scrutinising her face.

Kara looked down at her hands, suddenly blinking at a strange rate. «Y-Yeah, I've just... been thinking about... some stuff.»

«Clearly.» Alex's eyes were just two lines as she seemed focused on making a breach in her sister's mind with the great power of her burning stare. «Anything you want to share?»

The Kryptonian girl shook her head and made a face that wanted to resemble disinterest, but with a little too much emphasis. «Nope. Nothing at all. There's nothing, so I can't share something that is not there. It would be like... sharing something that doesn't exist, which is, as you can tell, impossible, so. No, all good.» She briefly glanced at her sister, so quickly she didn't even put her traits into focus. «Uh, thanks for asking, though.»

Seconds were passing by so slowly as the Tv was the only thing making noises in the room. Alex reached out the bowl of pop-corns and held them in the air in front of Kara.

«Wanna some?» she asked, finding her sister once again with her head in the clouds.

«W-what? Ah, no, thanks, I'm good.»

«OK, now you tell me what's going on.»

Kara refused to look at her, focusing on the texture of the blanket. «I told you, nothing is goi-»

«Cut the crap, Kara.»

The blonde winced in her seat at the firm sound of that.  _There's no way she's letting me get away with this any longer_ , she thought to herself, anxiety spreading over her chest. After a few moments, she let out a long sigh and finally turned to reciprocate her sister's look. «OK.»

Alex relaxed a little: Kara seemed to be cooperative now. She straighten up a bit, ready to get the informations she was looking for. «So. You've been acting weird.»

«Yeah.»

Honesty, good.

«You've been very distracted» stated Alex. «Spending every spared second on your phone. Smiling all by yourself. Blushing and changing subject whenever someone asked you about the person on the other end.»

«Mhm...»

Alex crossed her arms to her chest, a tiny grin making its way on her lips. «So. Who's the lucky guy?»

The agent of the DEO expected everything but Kara shutting her eyes and holding her breath, as if she couldn't let that name out. She seemed almost in pain. Actually, scratch that: she looked legitimately in pain.

«Kara?» Alex reached out, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, looking at her worryingly. «Are you OK? W-What's happening? Tell me!»

In the end, Kara released the air, but she also hid her face in her hands. «I'm not OK, no.»

«Is it kryptonite?» Alex asked immediately. «Did you get poisoned? C'mon, let's go to the DEO and have you checked.»

«No, Alex, stop.»

Alex, who was about to get up and ready to bring Kara back to the base, sat down again.

Kara took a couple of seconds before leaning on the backrest of the couch, hands in her lap. «There is no lucky guy.»

«Oh.» The Agent's surprise was very obvious. «OK, then... What was that smiling all about?»

«It was for...» Kara swallowed deeply. «I was talking to... I was talking to Lena.»

Alex looked perplexed. «Uh? That's it? You were chatting with her?» Suddenly she looked like she knew exactly what was really going on. « _Ooooh_ , I get it» she let out knowingly, making her sister stiffen up. «Good God Kara, that was so unnecessarily exhausting. If you're worried that we'd disapprove your friendship with her because she's a Luthor, I'm telling you we're past that. And if James has a problem with it, he'll eventually come around, trust me.»

Kara sighed, shaking her head.  _And here I thought I didn't have to say it out loud_. «No, Alex. That's not it.»

Alex looked almost disappointed she got it wrong, but it was mainly confusion that was spreading over her face. «OK. Then wha-»

«I think I like her.»

Alex chuckled. «Yeah, I know! My point exactly!»

«No, I mean...» She adjusted the glasses on her nose, feeling the pulse of her heartbeat straight into her ears. «I have a... I mean more than friends.»

Now both sisters were quiet. Kara didn't even have the strength to look at what must have been the most iconic Alex Danver's shocked expression of all time.

«I...» Alex eyelashes were flickering as her stare was jumping from a pattern to the other of the blanket. «I feel so out of depth right now.»

«Well, so am I!» Kara threw her hands in the air and then let them fall heavily on the couch. «I never- I mean- you know me, Alex, I never liked a girl before! N-Not that I recall, at least!» She briefly rubbed her arm, then crossed it with the other, a pout on her face. «I just don't get it. I mean, _I do_ , it's Lena, but... but _still_.» She bit her lower lip. «Every time I think "Oh, but you don't really like her _that_ way" I wonder about how previous crushes made me feel and I always end up... startled. 'Cause it's simply ridiculous how they all pale in comparison.» She glanced at her sister a couple of times, then looked at her with distress on her face. «Alex, I know how it looks like. I probably sound like I lost my mind, but-»

«Oh yeah, you totally did» Alex interrupted her, raising both eyebrows. She took her sister's hand and squeezed it gently, a tender smile curling her lips. «It can happen if you like someone a lot.»

Kara felt herself losing a breath and than taking two in one, all within seconds. She didn't know how much she needed to talk about all that stuff until that moment, when her sister listened to her and didn't question a single thing. It was such a sudden big shift, like all that worrying, hiding, feeling guilty and ashamed just all came to an end in an instant. Her sister didn't even look  _that_ surprised about what she said. Maybe it really wasn't that big of a deal after all.

«I'm glad you told me» Alex said, shaking her hand a little. «But I have to say, I... I'm a bit surprised and - no no, wait for it, wait for it!» Both sisters chuckled a little when Alex stopped Kara from justifying herself. «I won't lie, I am surprised that you also» she lowered her chin, holding her sister's gaze «like girls. But-»

«I honestly don't know if I do, though» Kara had to point out. «As far as I know, this... this is the first time.»

«OK, and that's one thing. And as much as I did not see this coming, I  _obviously_ don't have anything against it. What really surprises me is that... you didn't feel like telling me sooner.»

Kara looked at her, guilt and a hint of embarrassment spreading over her face. «I-I... It wasn't because I thought you'd have a problem with it.»

«I sure hope so.»

The blonde let out a sigh. «I don't know. I honestly don't know what's going on with me. I don't know why I'm so freaked out about this.»

«Maybe it's because of the person this is all about» Alex suggested, gaining a worried look from the other.

«What do you mean?»

«I mean that she's your best friend, right?» she elaborated. «It's not easy to admit to have feelings for someone so important to you if you're not sure they feel the same. You feel like you could lose them.»

Kara rubbed her forehead with two fingers, feeling the skin folds of the frown she had on. «Could be. Actually, you're right. I am afraid of losing her. Or messing things up. I'd hate myself if it happened, she's too... she's too important to me.»

«I don't think you have reasons to, though. From what I've seen and heard, she cares about you very much.»

Kara couldn't help but smile at that, feeling a hint of pride. «Yeah, she does.» 

«Then what's the matter? I think you have more chances with Lena that I had with Maggie. And we're together now.»

The both laughed and Kara felt much lighter than before. It was almost too good to talk about all of that with her sister. She looked at her and gave her a bright smile. «I'm so happy for you two.»

Her sister was quick to reciprocate it. «Me too. Wait, didn't you say you guys will spend New Year's Eve together?»

«Yes.»

«Which is tomorrow.»

«Don't remind me.»

Alex busted out laughing. «Why? It's perfect! You'd even have an excuse to kiss her as the countdown ends!»

«Oh, shut up.» Kara threw a pillow at her, but they were both giggling. «As if that's gonna happen.» She froze. She didn't really think about it. She never stopped and wondered if that was even on the table, way too worried about literally anything else.  _What if there is a chance to kiss her?_  «Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. It _could_ happen. It actually  _could_ happen. Could it happen? No... No, of course not. Although maybe...»

Alex stopped her from biting her nails and kept giggling. «I'm not saying it's definitely going to happen, but could it happen? I think it could. Look, just test the waters. Search for clues.»

«Alright. Search for clues» Kara repeated, looking so serious she made Alex chuckle some more, something she chose to ignore. «I hope I don't make it weird.»

Kara's phone lit up with a new text. Alex, who was closer to it, took it for her and peaked on it, a grin quickly spreading over her face. She handled it to her sister, who felt her heart fluster once she saw the text.

 **[Lena:**  Heading to bed, I'm KO. Can't wait to see you tomorrow :)♥... Goodnight, starshine!!!✨ **]**

«I think now it's my turn to say "get the girl", huh?» Alex said, gently poking her knee with her toes.

Kara chuckled and shook her head, her cheeks red for the blush. «I guess it is.»

 

The morning of _The Day™_ , which was gonna be _The Night™_ , which was gonna turn in _Her Death™_ , Kara was feeling so anxious that when Lena called her instead of texting her - like she used to, just to wish her a good morning and all - she winced, feeling the panic raising up.

«H-Hi, Lena!» she greeted her cheerfully, despite the mess that was going on with her.

«Morning, Kara.»

It was immediately clear that something was off with the girl: she sounded sad, like someone that is about to say something unpleasant.

«Is, uh... Is everything alright?»

Lena sighed deeply. «Not really. Look, Kara, I'm so sorry, but... my programs for the day have changed.»

Not going to lie, Kara felt like someone just punched her in the stomach with a brick of kryptonite. «Oh.» She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself and mask how hard those words were to take in. «It's OK, I-I get it. You're the CEO of the most influential company there is in National City, it's not hard to pick why you're so busy!»

«I know, but I really wanted it to be just us instead of having to ask you this.»

Kara was confused. «Asking me what?»

«Just know that you don't have to say yes if you don't feel comfortable with this» Lena started out, tension in her voice.

If possible, that made the blonde feel even more nervous. «W-What's this?»

Lena hesitated for a solid moment before asking: «Would you do me the honour of being my plus one at the New Year's Eve Grand Gala Of National City?»

«I'm sorry, the what?»

The CEO of the L-Corp let out a tired puff. «It's bullshit. Basically all the most influential people of National City will be there to do some stupid small talk, establish powerful connections and all of that nauseating staging, and I'm one of them. I really, and I mean  _really_ , cannot not go. I know this, 'cause I've argued a lot about it in the last three days, after being told that it wasn't vital for me or the company to attend, and despite my best efforts and wishes I'm still going.»

Kara remained quiet for a bit, thinking about what she just heard.  _So... She's not saying we can't see each other. She's saying that in order too see each other and spend New Year's Eve together I have to go with her at this gala._ She bit her lower lip.  _This feels so official, though. Wouldn't the people talk about it if she picked me as her... as her date?_

«Kara? Are you... Are you still there?»

Lena's voice sounded so soft and insecure that the blonde felt a pang to her heart. «Y-yeah, of course!» Kara hastened to reassure. Then she added, more tenderly. «Where else should I be?»

She felt pride heating up inside of her when she heard Lena's light laugh at that. She could tell she said the right thing for once.

«So...» The CEO of the L-Corp sounded hesitant once again. «Any chance you'd like to be my date for the night?»

 _Oh Rao, did she really just ask me that_ _?_

Kara's heart was doing summersaults in her chest and she didn't mind that at all. She didn't know were that confidence came from, but before she could realize it she heard herself saying: «I thought I was already your date for the night.»

 _Please. Send. Me. Back. To. Krypton_ , she thought, mentally kicking herself, eyes shut like she was expecting to be hit by something (probably Lena's words of undeniable rejection), cheeks burning like a thousand suns.  _I. Don't. Care. If. It. Doesn't. Exist. Anymore._ _I. Just. Want. To. Disappear. Thanks._

After what it felt like a lifetime, Lena responded: «You were. Although, to be completely honest, I didn't think you'd say yes the first time I asked you.»

That took the Kryptonian girl completely by surprise. «Wha-... _Really_? You thought I was gonna say _no_?»

Lena chuckled at the way Kara was putting emphasis to her words. «Oh yeah» she calmly admitted. «And I wasn't sure if you'd say yes a second time, but... I'm a Luthor after all. We've been taught to shoot for the stars.»

Kara's bit her lower lip, a gigantic smile quickly appearing on her face. At that point, she was positive that the unceasing "ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum" of her heart was going to keep on drumming at that crazy rhythm forever. She giggled, a bit out of nervousness and a lot out of joy.

«So... It's a date?»

From the sound of her words, it was clear that Lena was smiling too, and _a lot_. «It's a date.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> It's been... over an year, huh? Yeah, I'm not The Flash. Honestly, I had a third of the second chapter ready not long after I posted the first one, but then life got in the way and I couldn't bring myself to even open the file again. I wrote twice as what I had already written down in a few hours a couple of days ago, which is NUTS considering how long it took me to get back to it. The next day I kept on writing and today I decided that that's it, this is the chapter, it's pointless to change it any further or write more. Does it look like I originally planned it to look like? Hell no! Is it perfect? Hell no! Do I love everything about it? Hell no! But it's DONE, son! And I'm proud of it. Again, it's not my first language, so I bet there are tons of weird grammar mysteries going on with it, but hey, I'm learning and I'm basically self-taught, so cheers to moi. Also, I know that after this endless waiting whoever is still checking on this fic surely wanted more Supercorp/Karalena action, but I gotta stick to my original idea despite how tempting it can be to just go straight up to the smooch. (Spoiler alert! IT WILL HAPPEN.)
> 
> Anyways, am I going to tell you that the wait is surely gonna be shorter for the next chapter? Nope. I don't know how long it will take me. Maybe I'll get it done in a few days. Maybe weeks. Maybe months. Who knows? But rest assured, it will be posted eventually. What I can say is that I got back to writing after a long ass time of just complete alienation: I'm progressing substantially with several projects of mine, I'm very happy about it and I intend to keep going like this.
> 
> So! Thank you all very much for taking the time to read - firstly the fic and secondly this -, especially if you're sticking with this story even after the tremendous waiting. I'd be over the moon if you left kudos and/or comments: feedback is much appreciated and fuels my engine!
> 
> Have the nicest day/night! ♥


End file.
